


Turn the Pages of Desire

by rainforestgeek



Series: Flirtyrobot A/B/O ‘Verse [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Pidge | Katie Holt, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Breeding, Breeding Kink, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Omega Lance (Voltron), Pregnancy Kink, Rimming, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 04:06:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16110449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainforestgeek/pseuds/rainforestgeek
Summary: Why does just the thought of your mate knocked up get you all hot and bothered?Work title from "I Can't Hold Back" by Survivorwritten for Plance Smut Week 2k18, Day 5: Baby Fever





	Turn the Pages of Desire

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place several years after Petrichor.

A vaguely wet and ticklish feeling on the back of her neck slowly pulled Pidge out of slumber. Her sleepy mate mouthed sloppy kisses along her spine. His fingers traced a path along her hips.

She turned onto her other side so she was facing Lance. He continued absentmindedly stroking her waist, hand moving to her lower back as she flipped. His entire body was melting into the bed and his eyes were still closed.

Pidge tapped his nose lightly. “Lance.”

At the sound of his name Lance opened his eyes and blinked away the haze. He shifted so he was laying on top of her, arms braced on either side of her head and caging her in on the mattress. Lance muttered huskily, “hey, beautiful,” before leaning down for a slow kiss.

Lance’s body heat and tangy scent wrapped around Pidge like a thick blanket. She cupped his face and sleepily returned the kiss. A low moan from the omega rumbled through their lips. He deepened the kiss, licking past her lips and threading his fingers into her hair. His dick was already hard against her hip.

Pidge pulled away just enough to speak. “You’re insatiable,” she laughed. For the last couple months, Lance had been ready and raring to go nearly every day.

“I’m hormonal. Besides, you don’t seem to be – ” he gasped at her fingernails dragging up his back under his shirt “ – pushing me away.”

Pidge grinned mischievously, the last vestiges of sleep falling from her mind, and bit at his lower lip. She pulled his soft t shirt up and over his head. Just enough moonlight filtered into their bedroom to highlight Lance’s gorgeous body. She shamelessly ran her hands up the hard muscles of his arms, over his shoulders, and down his pecs. He whimpered when she brushed his oversensitive nipples and he hungrily reclaimed her lips. His kissing got more insistent the longer she played with his nipples. She wrapped a leg around his hip and flipped them.

The kiss broke with an obscene smack. Lance sat up with Pidge in his lap and dragged her pajama top off. He pulled her closer by the hips and attached his mouth to her breast. Electricity arced through her entire body, and crackled across her skin deliciously.

“Oh god, Lance, keep doing that, feels so _good_.” Pidge ran a hand through his soft, sleep-mussed hair, and the other over the sexy curve of his back. She dug in her fingers behind the jut of his shoulder blade. Lance hummed against her sensitive skin in response, making her shudder.

Her thighs tightened against his waist. Had it gotten even wider? Blood rushed between her legs at the thought, leaving her light-headed. Lance switched his attention to her other breast and Pidge cried out, on the verge of tears. She was well acquainted with the feeling of her husband’s mouth laving and sucking her nipples (his lips and tongue were _wickedly_ talented); but this felt so much more intense than it ever had before. Like the voltage on her senses had been dialed up. It was getting her very wet very fast. “Fuck, holy fuck, baby!”

He released the puckered nub and leaned back against the headboard. She whined at the loss of contact, cold air hitting her skin where it had been pressed against his. Panting and looking at her with dark, heated eyes, he moved her hands down his body, sliding over the ridges of his jaw and collarbone and chest and stomach –

Lance stopped with her hands over his lower abdomen. There was little obvious change except that the lines of his abs had smoothed over and disappeared. Pidge rubbed her thumbs over the gentle swell between his hips. Twenty weeks along and he was barely showing (probably because he was so damn tall), but her inner alpha still swelled with pride feeling the evidence of her pup growing inside of him. Maybe she shouldn’t, but every time she saw or touched her mate’s belly since that bump appeared she got all hot and bothered.

“Do you feel that?” Lance asked.

Heartbeat still pounding in her ears, Pidge pressed her palms firmly against his warm skin and waited. A little deflated, she shook her head. “Is he kicking?”

“He’s been squirming around.” Lance kissed her nose. “Don’t pout, you should be able to feel in a few weeks.” He kissed a trail from her ear to her collarbone, inching closer to her scent gland, and slid his hands into her pants to grope her butt.

Pidge buried her face in his neck and breathed deep. His tart lemonade scent had thickened and sweetened after he got pregnant. Kind of like strawberries in July. She dragged her tongue over his scent gland, needing to taste him. A squeaky, wholly undignified noise escaped Lance’s lips when she scraped her teeth over the bond bite on his skin.

Her tingling clit throbbed. She felt it swell and steadily unsheathe itself. She gasped at her pajama pants rubbing against the sensitive flesh, and reluctantly peeled herself away from Lance to kick them off, then tugged insistently at the elastic waistband of Lance’s pants. He lifted his hips so she could yank them off him too. His cock bounced against his stomach. Slick coated the uppermost region of his inner thighs. Pidge leaned forward to stroke up Lance’s legs, soft body hair and silky skin under her fingertips. He groaned and flopped onto his back.

His scent hit her most powerful down here. She took a moment to nose at the gland in the crook of his thigh, then dove in to lick a stripe over his asshole.

Lance cried out. Pidge began eating him out in earnest, sucking at the skin and circling her tongue just inside his entrance. The first time she had tasted him all those years ago was a revelation. During her first rut, she’d bent a pliant and fucked-out Lance in half, knees by his ears, and buried her face in his soaked entrance. It’d been dripping with their combined fluids. She’d gone at it enthusiastically until she had him begging her to fuck him again.

This time there was none of her come to taste, just his own glorious pregnant-omega flavor. He had always tasted heavenly, but the baby hormones made his slick downright _addicting_. Stronger and sweeter, like if raspberries could be on steroids. Sweet and acidic and alluring, that intense smell made her ravenous for his slick on her tongue. She could spend hours between his legs just drinking up that delicious nectar.

Pidge heard him mumbling something but couldn’t quite work out what he said. After a moment she realized he was blabbering a string of incoherent Spanish. She smirked against his flesh. She knew she was doing her omega good when his sentences dissolved into words so slurred together she hadn’t a prayer of understanding him. She pushed her tongue even deeper inside and fucked him in and out with it.

“Pidge, Pidge I’m gonna…”

Pidge reluctantly tore her mouth away and squeezed the base of Lance’s dick, preventing him from coming. He whimpered pathetically, looking down at her with a betrayed expression.

“Not yet.” With slow kisses and little kitten licks, Pidge teasingly trailed her mouth along his cock, up his pelvis, and over his belly. She stopped there and nuzzled against it. It was probably her imagination; but for a moment, Pidge thought she caught a whiff of their pup’s scent through her husband’s skin. Without thinking she ran her fingers over the flat plane between her own hips. Her pussy throbbed. “I want you to fuck me. Come inside me.” Pidge slinked up Lance’s body, climbed into his lap, feeling hot all over. His hands’ tight grip on the pillows moved immediately to her hips. His breaths came shallow and ragged. Pidge pulled him in for another kiss and, groaning against his lips, slid down onto his rock-hard cock. “It’d be a shame to let all that thick come go to waste.”

Lance grinned mischievously against her mouth. He gripped her ass firmly and bucked up inside her – and no, she did _not_ squeak.

“You want my come?” he murmured. He began rolling his hips. “Want me to fill you up? Get you knocked up too?”

God, yes. That’s exactly what she wanted. The thought of her beautiful mate putting a baby into her made Pidge feel all tingly. He pulled her tight against his body so her sensitive clit, almost as long and thick as Lance’s cock inside her, rubbed between their stomachs, and continued his sensuous movements. She took a couple minutes to tongue-fuck his mouth – getting as good as she gave – then ripped her lips away to push his face closer to her tingling scent glands.

Pidge nipped at the shell of his ear. “You can make it even, if you want. How ‘bout it, omega? Wanna knock up the alpha who bred you?” She murmured to him, grinding down on his dick and tightening her arms around his shoulders. She felt his groan vibrate against her shoulder. He sucked purple marks onto the pale flesh, dragged his tongue over her collarbone. His hot breath brushing against her scent gland made her shiver.

Pidge shifted so she had more leverage and started properly fucking herself on his cock. She pulled at his hair. He moaned and whimpered, writhing underneath her while he tried to match her thrusts. His cockhead dragged back and forth over _that spot_ inside her. She whined.

“You’ve always looked so beautiful plugged up by my knot, Lance. Keeping my come inside you.” One hand wandered down the planes of his chest as she bounced, skirting around his enlarged nipples, and settled on his bump. “You were so desperate for this, in your last heat. So greedy. Fucking begged me to fill you up.” Her voice was a low rumble. “Your turn, Lance. Give me your pups.”

That was the omega’s breaking point.

He gathered the alpha in his arms and stood up, cock staying deep in her pussy. He shoved her against the wall and wrapped her legs around his growing waist. He started a brutal pace, fucking her into the wall. His hands held tight to her thighs, long fingers digging into the flesh and probably leaving bruises. And _yes, yes_ , this is what Pidge was craving. Halfway through his pregnancy and Lance could still dominate her like a boss. She lost herself in the feeling of his cock pounding in and out of her cunt, wet flesh sliding together and sending sparks through Pidge’s whole body that she could feel all the way to her fingertips and toes.

The burning in her core got stronger and stronger. That familiar tightness built up inside her until tears escaped her eyes from the tension. Lance kissed away the wetness on her cheeks and pulled her in for a deep kiss. That show of tenderness amidst his aggressive fucking pushed her over the edge, and she came violently on his cock, her legs locked like a vice around his waist and her hands tugging hard at his hair. He fucked her through it, and wave after wave crashed over her as she spilled on their stomachs. Her knot swelled at the base of her clit.

“Shit, that’s hot,” Lance groaned. He swung her around and dropped her on the bed. He hovered over her and slid right back into her throbbing pussy, resuming the pounding he’d given her against the wall. He held up his weight on one arm. The other had was preoccupied massaging Pidge’s knot.

Hovering between ecstasy and pain from the overstimulation, Pidge looked down at Lance’s belly between them. The moonlight bent around the rounded shape that was more obvious from this vantage point. Pidge wrapped her arms around Lance and pulled him down so his body lay flush on top of hers, every inch of her skin covered with his. His baby bump pressed into her stomach, and she sighed in satisfaction. His back muscles rippled under her hands with his movements.

“You’re so gorgeous, babe. So hot, fucking me while you’re all round and full of my baby.”

Lance had to pull back to meet her eyes. His expression was dark and hungry. Sweat gleamed on his muscled arms and shoulders. She ran her palms over the overheated slick skin.

“It feels so good. You want it too, Katie? Want me to fuck you full of my pups?”

She nodded frantically, so overwhelmed with sensation that tears pricked at her eyes again, so she shut them tight. “Do it!”

Lance bit at her neck and slammed into her one last time before he stilled. Hot come flooded into her cunt making Pidge squirm at the sensation. He rolled them onto their sides, still buried inside her, with his long arms tight around her body.

Lance buried his face into her hair. “That was amazing.”

She giggled tiredly and pressed a kiss to his sweaty chest. Wrapped up in her mate, the heaviness of their combined scent surrounding them, Pidge pleasantly dozed.

Several minutes later, Lance shook her out of a half sleep. She grunted at him. “Pidge, wasn’t your rut supposed to start last week?” Lance asked, something odd in his tone.

Pidge counted backwards to her last rut. Then counted again. Then counted forwards just to be sure. Her eyes flew open. “Holy quiznack, my rut is late.”

Lance gently slipped out of her, both of them still sensitive, and wriggled down the bed so they were face-to-face. He pressed his nose against where his bond bite lay on her scent gland, and took a deep, long inhale.

“Your scent’s changed,” he murmured, pulling back to look at her with wide eyes. “I dunno how much of that was just dirty talk tonight, but Katie, I…I think you really are pregnant, too.”

Pidge looked down at her flat stomach, eyes wide, trying to process. Lance rested a hand over where their second pup was already growing – holy _fuck_ , there was a pup _inside her body_. For several moments, he stared at that spot in awe while she adjusted to her new reality.

Pidge looked down at her husband’s sappy face and pushed his sweaty, chocolate-colored hair out of his face. All of his attention was zeroed in on her belly. “Hey,” she said. He looked up at her, looking for all the world like a puppy. “Don’t pout babe, you’ll be able to feel her move in a few months.”

Lance burst into hysterical giggles and buried his head into her chest. “This is gonna get interesting,” he said, the words muffled into her breast. A smile spread across Pidge’s face. She held him close and they fell into a deep sleep, tangled up in each other.


End file.
